


Three Wishes

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based on a writing challenge: In Dragon Age, there's a cutscene where a meteor crashes, and a child is found in the crater, referencing Superman. For this challenge, you're going to take this cutscene into your own hands! Take a recognizable object from a different franchise, set it in Thedas, and have your character react accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**_Author's Note:_ ** _**Thanks to **The Original Frizzi** for coming up with this challenge, and to Wintryone for the added fluff. ** _

* * *

Hawke's companions gathered around her dining room table, nibbling on sweet pastries created by Orana, as they waited for their hostess to arrive. It was a rare time indeed, all of them together in one place, and their lighthearted banter could be heard throughout the estate. Hawke remained in her bedroom, nervous about presenting them with her latest find.

She was well-known among her friends for picking up obscure objects and artifacts from her travels; the last was a stoned toe that Varric had been all too happy to return to its owner. But this time she doubted anyone would be laughing, or would mock her for the countless barrels and crates she continually searched. This time would be different.

Entering the room with the object in hand, Hawke didn't bother to return any of the greetings her friends had voiced as she approached them. She placed the object on the table without a word, and sat in her usual chair at the head of the table.

Varric was the first to raise a brow, leaning forward to take a closer look. "Interesting," he said before settling back into his seat. "Some new kind of tea?"

"Ooh tea, how delightful!" Merrill exclaimed, reaching for the object.

Hawke immediately pulled it away from the elf. "No touching," she said.

Merrill pouted as Anders snickered. "So you brought us all here to look at a gold teapot?" he asked.

Hawke released a sigh as she cradled the object close to her breast. "Not a teapot," she stated as she began to rub the side with long, slow strokes. "It's a lamp, from what I'm told."

As she rubbed, wisps of smoke began to arise from the spout of the object, which quickly turned into a billowing stream. Within seconds, a strange looking man appeared wearing robes, sandals, and some sort of towel wrapped around his head.

Fenris immediately pushed his chair back and snarled, "What sort of foul magic is this?"

"Allow me to introduce you all to Genie," Hawke said. "He has assured me he is no demon, and I have found no evidence that he's lying."

Aveline shook her head, clearly not pleased. "It's not natural, whatever it is."

Hawke nodded. "Tell them why you're here Genie, and then go away so we can talk about it."

The oddly shaped man spoke in a voice that echoed through the room. "I am the Genie of the Lamp. I will grant you three wishes, whatever they may be, so that I may be released from my prison and returned to my home." As quickly as he had appeared, the Genie disintegrated into smoke again, and retreated into the golden lamp.

"Now you know why I've gathered you all here," Hawke said. "I'm sure you all have wishes that you'd like to have fulfilled, as do I, but I thought perhaps a group discussion would be beneficial."

Varric shook his head, knowing in his heart this wasn't going to turn out well. These things never did.

"I would kill for one of those wishes," Isabela said. "Anything I wanted? A ship! Docked and ready to go with a full crew of barely dressed sailors." She gave Hawke a saucy wink.

"Oo, can I wish for a garden?" Merrill asked, excited at the idea of finally having her own flowers to pick.

Sebastian, Aveline, and Fenris remained quiet as the others bantered back and forth with silly ideas and unrealistic choices. It wasn't until Anders spoke that things became serious.

"I would wish for freedom," the tormented mage said quietly. "Not for mages, which I'm sure is what you are all thinking, but freedom from Justice. I'd wish to be myself again."

Hawke nearly cried from the pain darkening his eyes, yet she managed to keep her emotions in check until Fenris finally broke his silence.

"I would wish to be free, as well," the former slave added. "Free from these markings and the pain they inflict."

The silence was deafening as the others pondered their requests. They weren't unreasonable, far from it. And if given the opportunity, would anyone deny either one of them a chance at a normal life again?

"There you have it Hawke," Isabela said cheerfully, breaking the silence. "Fix those two and get me a ship. We can plant Merrill a garden in the morning."

Isabela's request, in comparison to those of Fenris and Anders, was one of the reasons Hawke loved her so much. With a smile, she politely turned down the pirates request. "I'm sorry Isabela, but just as we can create a garden for Merrill, I'm sure one day we can get you a ship. I can not waste a wish on something so material."

"What will you use the last wish for?" Sebastian asked, clearly not comfortable with the discussion. As a man of faith, he felt they were toying with the Maker's plans.

"Hawke found the lamp," Varric stated. "It is only fair the last wish goes to her, assuming she'll grant broody and blondie's requests."

Hawke didn't hesitate. "Anders and Fenris deserve to have their dreams fulfilled. I will use two of the wishes for them."

* * *

Anders awoke, and for the first time in years, he was alone. The intensity, the inner turmoil of Justice was gone. His thoughts were his own, and he laughed so hard he nearly cried. He thought of every injustice that had ever been done to him, to his friends, or to his fellow mages, and while it angered him, he remained in complete control of his emotions. He had forgotten what it felt like, but knew he would never forget how grateful he was to Hawke for setting him free.

When Fenris opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. The constant dull throbbing and ache that consumed his flesh for so many years was no more, and he dared to lift his arm into his line of sight. Gone were the pale lines and swirls of branded lyrium he had grown accustomed to; instead his flesh was unscarred. Pressing a hand to his forearm, Fenris was relieved when the usual heat of contact did not course through his veins. He had not thought this possible, and he suddenly wanted to show Hawke, and thank her for this priceless gift.

The two nearly collided as they reached the front door of the Amell estate. Wishing to share their joy and appreciation, Anders and Fenris entered the estate only to find Orana in tears, and Bodahn shaking his head.

"What is it?" Fenris asked impatiently.

"What has happened?" Anders asked with some concern.

Bodahn handed Anders a note, written in Hawke's neat hand:

_My wish for my friends is that they find peace, so I can only hope Anders and Fenris enjoy their new lives free from the burdens of the past. My final wish was to be joined with my family again, so for now I say goodbye and begin the journey to find my own peace. Tell everyone I love them, and do not weep for me. This has always been my heart's desire, and will be my dream come true._

Fenris was the first to bolt up the stairs and find Hawke's body, laying peacefully still in her bed. His eyes search the room, and saw the discarded lamp upon the floor, glittering pale gold in the morning light. Anders was close behind him, already reaching out to his friend with a healing spell, only to discover it was too late. Without thinking Anders picked up the lamp and rubbed it furiously, but there was no sign of the Genie.

Hawke's three wishes were fulfilled.


End file.
